Earthquake
by OEgirl
Summary: Yeah, so I'm gonna revamp it but I had to post it or it would bother me all night so I'll rewrite a few things on Sunday! Oh yeah, KyouyaTamakiit'll make more sense when I redo it


A/N: I had a dream about this so it was one of those that you _have_ to write or it bothers you for days. Oh yeah and this will story will pretty much be an AU, cause I'm using my school which is not anything near theirs (we're kind of poor :)) and they'll will be super Americanized since, well, since I feel like it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Oh there is this girl who makes fun of them in the beginning but she dies later so don't worry about here ruining the story. (I know how irritating it is when people put random girls in stories who ruin the cute boy x boyness :)

Chapter 1

"What the hell Kyouya?" Tamaki yelled in barely concealed amusement. He flapped his arms wildly trying to stay on his feet, the foot that had recently been thrown in his path retracted as he felt arms slip around his waist and laughter in his ear. The blonde turned around as the arms dropped to their owners sides. He frowned but not moments later his face split into a happy smile and laughter rang from both seniors.

"You are such a jackass Ky." The pair walked down the crowded hallway and turned into the main staircase, when they reached the first floor they were dragged by the herd of high school students towards the cafeteria.

"Are you buying?" Kyouya barely heard it over the quiet roar that surrounded the two.

"I'll get it later, when it's not so busy."

The two pushed their way through the mass of students until they reached a rather calm area. Finding a table Tamaki was almost forced to tackle a freshman to get to it. He dove over backpacks and dodged teenagers until he slid into the plastic chair. He cheered and attempted to look over the crowd for Kyouya. Seeing him under a low overhang he dumped his bag into his chair and skipped over to the frowning boy.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Tamaki threw an arm around the other boys shoulder and attempted to lead him through the maze of chairs and tables. He was pulled to an abrupt stop when Kyouya didn't move. A line appeared on his forehead when he instead wrapped his long fingers around the brunette's wrist.

"Kyouya, lets go, what are you doing just standing there, I'm gonna leave without you, now come on." When he didn't receive a response he shrugged and turned to go. He began to move away when a hand grabbed his wrist with such intent that he shook the hand off and turned in question.

"What's wrong with you today, you need to get a grip." His words were stopped though when he not only heard but felt a low rumble beneath his shoes. Kyouya looked up at him with stark fear in his eyes and something in his stomach dropped when he watched in slow motion as above Tamaki the overhang crumbled.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki's voice shook as he watched trays clatter to the floor around him and he started to walk away in shock. "What's going-" Tamaki didn't get to finish his sentence. Kyouya had pushed a smaller kid to the ground and tackled him to the ground covering his own head with his hand as the overhang fell to the tiled floor.

"Oh god." Tamaki whispered as the kid Kyouya had just pushed was crushed under the weight of steel. He struggled to move, to run to do anything but lay there waiting for his death.

The entire cafeteria shook with force, tables clattered on their sides, the ceiling bent and crumbled in some areas destroying children's lives with their weight. Workers tried and failed to get people out of the death trap. Everyone was panicking.

"Tamaki." The quiet voice penetrated the haze he had recently found himself in. "When I say go we're going to run. Do you hear me? Now listen carefully. We're going to go to "A" hall do you hear me? Out of this door down that hallway, were going to stay in lower "A" hall. Can you hear me Tamaki?" Tamaki nodded fearful eyes staring up into calm and peaceful brown eyes. "Now hold my hand and don't let go. You have to promise me you're not going to let go."

His friends were dying around him but he found the strength to answer.

"I promise. Hold your hand. Don't let go. I won't let go. I promise." He forced himself to stop rambling as his friend looked around them. He nodded to himself.

"One...Two...Three!"

The two boys sprang up together; their hands tightly clasped together and ran. Through the door and over countless dead bodies they sprinted through the hallway they had vacated not ten minutes ago and made a sharp left turn. The hallway was nearly demolished but they forced themselves through debris and more destruction until they found a classroom that was nearly whole. Running in the door Kyouya spun around his hand still tightly clasped in Tamaki's and slammed the door hoping it would lend more support to the ceiling that had caved in. His eyes quickly scanned the room for survivors and found only four.

It was dark in the classroom by the time the teenagers heard help coming. One of the other students started screaming back. Kyouya pressed Tamaki's head to his shoulder, the loud noises making the blond shiver.

"Ky, I promise I'm not going to let go." He started to mumble when the sounds didn't die down.

"I know Tama, I know you'll never let go. I believe you it's okay."

"You said not to let go and I'm not going to, see?" He lifted their interlocked fingers and Kyouya smiled sadly. He curled around Tamaki as much as he possibly could to reinforce the thought that this wonderful boy this shining spirit was safe, wasn't lying dead under ruble.

"I would never let go, you know that right? I-" Kyouya no longer cared what the younger boy said as long as he kept talking, because the second he stopped the images came back, the images of boys and girls crushed and impaled on everyday supplies, chair legs, debris, pencils, railings. And he needed to focus to keep the image of Tamaki crushed under that overhanging, the one that smaller boy hadn't been as lucky to dodge.

"I know you wouldn't, I wasn't accusing you. I knew you would hold on." He also understood this was something Tamaki needed. He was slowly falling apart inside and speaking and forgetting would help, he hoped. That one thought had gotten him through hours of quiet whispers. That Tamaki would come out of this unbroken, Kyouya was perfectly aware he would, he was already healing but Tamaki was struggling to stay sane.

"I'm still holding on because you told me to, and when you tell me I do it. You know that Kyouya why would you tell me that you knew I would hold on. Hold on to your hand, look I'm still doing it." Some of the words were no longer distinguishable the blonde had gotten so quiet. And like a shot Kyouya figured it out. It was so obvious he couldn't believe he had missed it before. This earthquake had brought out a feeling he never thought he possessed. The fear he had felt that was so vivid he couldn't put it into words even if he wanted to, and the despair he began to feel not for his future but for Tamaki's life if his mind were to not heal.

"I love you Tamaki. I won't let you go." The words were whispered with the utmost delicacy into the dirtied ear. No more words were spoken. That was it. The random ramblings that had been going on for hours and had driven the now three other teenagers up the wall were now over.

Tamaki lay silently, the arm that had lain limply in Kyouya's embrace snaked around Kyouya's waist and held him tightly, his hand tightened around his best friends and he pulled his legs up tightly to his chest. Slow gasping sobs burst from his mouth and Kyouya felt silent tears trail down his cheeks in pure relief. Tamaki was finally responding.

"I love you too." Minutes later the boy held tightly in the arms of his best friend fell into a light sleep and everyone in the room took a deep breath. With those simple words and the quiet all felt a sense of hope and peace they hadn't felt before the entire disaster started. And in the outside world not far off the firefighters broke through the first barrier of the school.


End file.
